Fighting Fate
by beeridget
Summary: Alicia and Josh had a summer romance, but have to split up at the end. They happen to enroll in the same school, but will thier love last? Trailor inside! Disclaimer: I own nothing!
1. Trailer

Fighting Fate

**They were in love…**

"_I love you so much."_

…**but they had to break up**

"_It's going to be really hard having a long distance relationship."_

**They go their separate ways**

"_This summer was really fun."_

"_Yeah, it's going to be weird not seeing you everyday."_

**What happens when destiny brings them back together…**

"_I didn't know you were moving to Westchester"_

"_Neither did I."_

…**but fate keeps them apart**

"_You were a different person over the summer, what happened?"_

**Will they fight fate…**

"_I can change, I promise."_

…**or forget about each other?**

"_Maybe we weren't meant to be."_

_**Starring…**_

_**Alicia Rivera and Josh Hotz**_

_**Dylan Marvil**_

_**Cam Fisher**_

_**Kristen Gregory**_

_**Chris Plovert**_

_**Claire Lyons**_

_**Derrick Harrington**_

_**Kemp Hurley**_

_**Massie Block**_

(The order has no meaning)

_Fighting Fate_

Coming soon to a monitor near you.

please review!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alicia stretched as the sunlight poured across the pale blue walls of the room she had been staying in all summer. Alicia looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was 10:30. She had wished she had woken up earlier. It was the last day she would be in Spain this summer and she wanted to make the most of it.

She had been dreading this day all summer. It was the day she would have to say goodbye to Josh. They had met one day at the beach and since then they had been dating. She knew this day would eventually come, but she didn't think it would be this fast. She was going to miss their daily walks on the beach and sneaking out at night to look up at the stars together. All those time would become summer memories as soon she stepped on to the plane.

It was now 10:42 and she heard her mom and dad in the kitchen. She could smell her parents toasting bagels. She knew that she now had to get up and officially start her day. Her parents would tell her what time their flight left and how she had to make sure she packed everything and said goodbye to every last one of her relatives. They however would leave out the most important thing she had to do today. Say goodbye to Josh.

"Good morning," her mom greeted her as she flipped a pancake onto a plate that had been set on the kitchen island, "How many pancakes do you want?"

"Ill have three I guess," she replied as she took a sip of her orange juice.

Nodding, her mom slid two more pancakes onto her plate. Then she said, "Are you excited about going home today?"

"Not really, I'm going to miss seeing everybody," she replied while buttering her pancakes.

"Yeah it's really going to stink not seeing all your family again until next summer," her dad said as he took a sip of his coffee, "also all the people we've met this summer down at the beach. I'm really going to miss talking sports with that Josh kid's dad."

"Yeah that was a really nice family," her mom added.

"So what time does the flight leave today?" Alicia asked. She was hoping that she would have enough time to say good bye to Josh.

"The flight leaves at 4:30. So be home at around four to make sure you have everything packed. You also should have enough time to say goodbye to all your cousins too." Her dad answered.

"Kay well I'm finished so I think I am going to start to pack," Alicia said as she placed her plate in the sink. "So I'll be home at around three."

"Okay, that sounds good. Have fun," said her mom as she sat down to enjoy a plate of her own pancakes.

Alicia ran back up to her room to start packing. She pulled out her suitcase and started to empty the contents of one of the draws on the dresser. While she was packing she was thinking about how much she was truly going to miss Spain. Other then all the people, she was going to miss the view of the beach from her window, then smell of all the exotic Spanish cuisine in the town a mile away. She was also going to miss the warm, clear water beaches. Back in Connecticut the beaches weren't all that nice. She was almost done packing when her cell phone started ringing. It was a text from Josh!

**Josh: Hey… I was wondering if you wanted to chill at the beach today.**

**Alicia: Yeah that sounds great **

**Josh: Wanna go at 1 we can grab some ice-cream on the way**

**Alicia: Okayy see you then **

After that she packed for a little while more and realized she had to get ready, it was already 12. She quickly threw on her favorite navy string bikini and simple white strapless sundress that came down to her knees. She packed her beach bag with all the essentials, SPF30 suntan lotion, black oversize glasses, a towel, her Ipod, camera, phone, and a twenty. She quick sprayed her dark wavy hair with some sea salt spray, spritzed herself with some kiwi perfume and she was good to go.

Alicia met Josh on the front porch of her cousin's guesthouse. "Hey," he said as he pulled Alicia into an embrace, "Haven't seen you in a while, so where did you go out to dinner last night?" he asked.

"We went to some place to experience some 'real' Spanish cuisine." She replied, "So where do you want to go for ice-cream? We pass like three places." She said.

"Anywhere is good," he said as they were walking down the driveway of the main house, "We could go to the one that is actually on the beach?"

"Nah, that one is filled with tons of screaming little kids. What about the one with all the different fruit toppings? I am in the mood for something sweet."

"Okay that'll be good we haven't had that in a while." he replied.

The walk to the ice-cream shop was about four and a half minutes from the house. And from that it was another three and a half minutes to the beach. When they got to the ice-cream shop a eager employee from behind the counter came up to them and said, "Hola, welcome to Sandy's Super Ice-cream Shop, today we have a new topping of Mango, it goes great over strawberry ice-cream. Well what would you like?"

"Ohh that sounds good ill have one of those," replied Alicia

"Yeah ill take one too," said Josh

"Okay they'll be ready in 2 minutes," said the employee. Josh and Alicia took a seat at a nearby table. A bell rang above the door signaling that another customer came in just then the employee that took their order came by and served them their ice-cream, "Here you go." She said as she rushed to help the family coming in.

"This is really good ice-cream," Josh said while taking a bite, "we should have came here more often."

"Yeah this summer was really fun," Alicia said while eating some mango off the top of her Sunday. "So we are going to the beach after this?"

"Yeah, it's really nice out today."

"Okay well I am pretty much done with my ice-cream, its melting," She said while grabbing a napkin, "Want to Head towards the beach now?"

"Yeah I finished mine, let's go." Josh said while motioning to Alicia to give him her empty ice-cream cup. She handed it to him and he threw out their trash as they were leaving the door. The employee that had served them shouted something out after them but it was droned out by some band tuning their instruments for a show that would most likely take place right there in front of the shop.

When walked on to the beach they searched for their usual spot, right under the palm trees close to the shore and lifeguard stand. When they got over to it they laid down their towels and sat. They were just sitting there watching the waves crash. Finally Josh broke the silence, "There is something I've been meaning to tell you all summer."

"What is it Josh?" Alicia asked

"I don't know how to say it," He said.

"I do." Said Alicia

"What?"

"I love you so much," surprising herself as she said this, "we have spent every minute together this summer,"

"I love you too," Josh said smiling. Suddenly the wide grin on his face disappeared and he said, "The summers over though and we only have another week to see each other."

"Actually we only have another two hours," Alicia said sadly, "I have to be back at my cousin's house at three, and my flight leaves at 4:30."

"Oh, I am going home in a week. Its going to be weird not seeing you everyday,"

"Yeah it will be, we could try a thing distance thing," Alicia said hopeful in trying to make the last bit of her summer vacation a little less painful.

"It's going to be really hard having a long distance relationship." Josh said, "We aren't going to be able to see each other until next summer probably."

"I know, maybe that wasn't the best idea. We could always just try to make the best of our last moments together."

"I'd like that," Josh said, "And if we ever see each other again we could start where we left off."

"That would be nice," She said. Lying Alicia said, "Well I should probably get going, it's almost three and I still have to pack up some last minute things."

"Okay I'll walk you back, at least we can have like another ten minutes together."

"Okay," Alicia agreed. They walked back to her cousin's house in silence, holding hands. It would be the last time they would probably get to see each other until next summer.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They were now back on the front porch of the guest house just standing there when the door opened and her father came out. They quickly dropped each others hands, both knowing how much that bothered her father. "Oh, Alicia I was just looking for you," he said, "You still have to pack and say goodbye to everyone."

"Yeah I know I was just saying goodbye to Josh." She said with annoyance towards her father in her voice.

"Okay, well Josh tell you—" he was interrupted by his wife calling out to him to come back up stairs, "Okay I'll be right up," He said to his wife. "Okay so josh say goodbye to your family for us and I'll umm see you next summer." He said to Josh.

Her dad walked inside as she was smiling up to her mom at the second story window. "Well," she said to Josh, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah I guess so," Josh said with sadness in his voice, "I'll miss you." After that Alicia looked up at the window and sure enough her mom was still watching. She looked up at her mom and widened signaling that she wanted her to get away from the window. After her mom closed the blinds they kissed one last time. Josh continued, "Well I guess I'll see you next summer, bye." And then he walked away from the house.

Alicia walked into her house and up the stairs to her room. Even though she knew she had packed everything she still checked through her suitcases just to make sure. "Alicia come downstairs with all your things we are leaving soon," said her mom. Wow, Alicia thought to her self, we are actually going home. She grabbed all her suitcases up in her hand and she turned the lights out and left. When she got downstairs her parents were waiting for her so that they could start to make their way to the main house on the estate.

When they walked in to the main house Alicia could smell her aunt in the kitchen cooking her famous arroz con pollo. It was the simplest Spanish dish consisting of chicken and rice, but Alicia loved it. Sadly she wouldn't be able to eat it again till next summer. Her Aunt greeted them and called the rest of the family downstairs to say good bye. After Alicia hugged and kissed all her family members at least twice, her and her parents left for the airport with her uncle.

The ride to the airport was only 30 minutes. In the car her uncle played some station that was playing upbeat songs, which were contrary to how she was feeling. She was really going to miss Spain and everyone there. At least she would get to see her friends again.

When she stepped out of her uncle's car at the airport, the scene took her by surprise. There were so many people there rushing by her, in the distance she heard people yelling at each other in Spanish. Her uncle was unloading her family's luggage out of the back of the car as her mom walked up to the counter which had a huge sign above that said 'montrador de informacion' in yellow. She asked her uncle what that meant and he said it was an information counter.

After her mom got back with the tickets her uncle left and her and her parents went through airport security. Someone from a group in front of them set off the alarm. This made them wait an extra 34 minutes before they could go through, almost making them miss their flight. They some how managed to make their flight just in time. Lucky them Alicia thought to herself.

As they were taking their seats a flight attendants voice came over the speaker she said something quick in Spanish and everyone looked around at each other. Then the pilot came on and translated everything the flight attendant said in Spanish. All he said were the basic rules and regulations you must abide by if you are on the plane, something that almost everybody on the plane knew already.

After a while the flight attendant came around taking orders fro drinks and snacks. When the flight attendant got to Alicia, she turned off her ipod that was blasting You Found Me by The Fray. The Flight attendant asked her what she wanted with a strong Spanish accent. Alicia had replied that she didn't want anything at the moment. After the flight attendant walked away she went back to her music.

"Alicia," Her mom said as she was shaking her, "Wake up."

Alicia slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her mom asking, "Were back home already?"

"Yeah, now let's get off the plane." Her father replied trying to hurry her for some reason.

When they stepped of the plane Alicia thought something was different. The airport looked different. The people waiting for their planes to arrive looked different. Everything looked more high-end. "Where are we?" Alicia asked with question in her voice. "Everything looks different." Both her parents just looked at each other sharing a knowing look. "What's going on?" She tried again. There was still no response from either of her parents.

Finally, her dad said, "Let's go get the bags."

That was it. That was all her dad said. She knew they weren't telling her something. That's when she saw the panel listing all the flights. On the side that listed the departures all of them said from Westchester to some other destination. That was it. They were in Westchester. Why weren't they back home in Connecticut? "Why are we in Westchester?" She asked, her voice shaky and a confused look on her face.

"Lets go get the bags." Her dad said once again.

"No, I want to know what we are doing her," Alicia said with annoyance in her voice.

"We will tell you in the car honey." Her mom said

"Just tell me now, I want to know." Alicia said

"You have to wait this is not a good place to have this conversation," Her dad said with anger traceable in his voice, "Don't ask me again until we get in the car."

"Fine." She said. She would find out eventually.

They walked to the baggage claim and noticed that every person's suitcase was stamped with some designers initials. Hers were Ralph Lauren, but she only had three suitcases. She saw some girls younger then her with five or six suitcases, all of them of different designers.

Finally Alicia and her parents got their bags and they started to head outside towards the parking lot. She didn't see their H3 anywhere. "Ah," Her dad said, "There's the limo."

"WHAT!" Alicia said, "Why do we have a limo where is the H3!"

"Alicia calm down," Her father said rather calm, "Like I said I will explain everything in the car."

"Ugh fine." She said.

There was some man standing outside the white limo. He was tall and had dark hair and skin. "Hello Mr. Rivera."

"Hello Dean." He said as he stepped into the limo. After all of them piled in he explained everything to Alicia. He said, "We are moving here because and the company gave me my own firm. Dean is going to be our driver."

"Why are we moving," Alicia said her voice full of anger, "I didn't even get to see any of my friends this summer. They don't know we are moving, why are you doing this to me."

"Don't worry honey," Her mom said as the car was pulling away from the airport, "You'll make friends fast, and our new house is going to be bigger then the old one."

"I don't care if the new house is going to be bigger," Alicia said upset, "I want to go home."

"This is our home," her dad said with annoyance in his voice.

"I hate this place already." She said as she slipped her speakers for her ipod in her ears. For the rest of the 30 minute drive she just watched the scenery as it passed by the window. All the houses were really big. The school she would be attending, Briarwood-Octavian Country Day School. It was an old brick building covered in ivy leaves. As they were driving by what Alicia assumed was the town's mall, she saw four girls about her age jumping into a silver range rover. They apparently had a driver too, unless the man putting all their bags in the car's trunk was their dad. But she highly doubted that. A couple minutes after she saw the girls jump into the car, her and her parents arrived at what was going to be their new house.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean opened the door for her as she stepped out of the car. The house was big, almost too big for just the three of them. As dean unloaded the bags from the car she noticed that the front door had been open. She wondered why when all of a sudden a woman in her mid thirties walked out of the garage. "Alicia honey," Her dad said, "This is our house keeper, Joyce."

Alicia eyed the woman slowly before finally saying in an annoyed voice, "Hi." Everyone was watching her waiting for her to say something else.

"Hi, It's so great to meet you," Joyce said in a cheery voice.

A few minutes later her dad finally broke the silence and said, "Alicia, want me to show you the house?"

"Nope I'm sure ill be able to find everything, its not that much bigger then our old house." She said.

"Great well at least let me and your mom show you your new room." Her dad said in hope that his daughter would forgive him when he showed her the room.

"Fine," Alicia said as she followed her parents towards the house.

As they walked up the stone path towards the house, Alicia really looked at the house. It was bigger then their old house. Also she now had a house keeper and driver which would be convenient. And the school she would be going to probably wouldn't be that bad, wait, what was she thinking? She didn't want to be here she wanted to be back in Connecticut with her friends.

Her father opened the front door and held it open for Alicia and her mom. She stepped through the French doors into the entryway of the house. On either side of the doors there were two long white windows. To her right there was a little table with a newspaper on it. Next to that there was a potted plant and a picture that had once been in the hallway of her old house. To her left there was a coat rack that currently had no coats on it. Across the door there was a grand wooden staircase. Once she got closer to the stairs she saw that there were 2 archways, one on each side, that led to what she thought was the kitchen and living room. She also noticed that there was a plain white door adjacent to the stairs with another small table next to it.

Her father led her up the stairs and to the right. The second door on the right side of the hall was her room. "I hope you like it," he said as he opened the door. Once Alicia saw what was inside she was speechless. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was exactly like how she was planning on doing her room in her old house. A modern version of how Princess Jasmine's, from Disney's Aladdin, bedroom would look, the deep red walls and the gold curtains and bed drape, and of coarse all the bright fun colorful pillows and accessories. Only her room was better. It had a huge walk-in closet and a private bathroom.

"I love it," She told her parents with excitement, "Thank you so much."

"Were happy you like it," her dad said, "Does it make up for us not telling you about the move?" Alicia paused. She didn't know how to answer that. "Just kidding," Her dad said.

"Well there is one more thing," her mom said, "You are going to need to fill up that closet with some more clothes. It's going to start getting cold soon and well we didn't really pack any of your old clothes to bring here so here is your dads credit card. Dean can take you to the mall or wherever, whenever you need."

"Thank you so much," Alicia said to her parents truly grateful. "I think I am going to have dean take me to the mall so I can some clothes and things for school. Speaking of school where am I going?"

"You are going to be attending Briarwood-Octavian Country Day School," Her father said, "Its quite nice."

"Okay. Did we pass it on the way home form the airport?" She asked.

"Yeah we did," Her dad said. "I'll go tell Dean he will be taking you to the mall, He is also going to be dropping me at the firm on the way, is that okay?" He asked.

"Yeah sure that's fine," She said, "Want to leave now?"

"How about in like five minutes?" He asked.

"Sure that sounds good." She said.

Five minutes later they were in the limo and pulling out of the driveway. Her dad's firm was about ten minutes away. In that ten minutes she looked around the limo and discovered that the mini fridge humming in the back right corner was stocked with water bottles, vitamin water, and some fresh fruit. When they arrived at the firm her dad grabbed a bottle of water and an apple and left the car. Just as he was walking in a woman with red hair was entering too. "We will arrive at the mall in another five or ten minutes." Dean said. Alicia nodded.

When Alicia got out of the car she ran to the main entrance of the mall. Once she stepped inside she saw everybody walking around with huge bags from some of her favorite stores; Juicy Couture, Coach, Versace Jeans, and of course, her favorite, Ralph Lauren. She was about to run over to the directory when all of sudden her stomach grumbled. She had forgotten to eat before she had left for the mall. Well at least now she knew what store to go to first.

When she walked into Starbucks she was intoxicated by the scent of freshly grinded coffee beans. She hadn't been to a Starbucks since the end of last school year when her and her friends were cramming for regents. She got on line and then realized thought the person who was ordering at the counter looked familiar. This had been one of the girls she saw getting into the range rover when they were driving to the house.

"Next," called the clerk from behind the counter as the girl from the range rover walked to the other side of the counter to pick up her drink.

"I'll have a mocha frappachino please," Alicia said to the clerk.

"Okay that will be $3.15," the clerk said as Alicia handed him the money, "Go to the counter over there to get your drink." He said while pointing.

Alicia walked over to the counter and was reaching for her drink just as the girl from the range rover screamed, "Owwww!" She said as she was fanning her tongue, "This is hot." Then a person who was busy making drinks handed Alicia a cup of ice water and told her to give it to the girl that just burnt her tongue.

"Here," Alicia said as she handed the girl the cup of water.

"Thank you so much," The girl said as she downed the water, "This Carmel macchiato is really hot." She said pausing. "Hey are you new I don't think I've ever seen you before?"

"Yeah I just moved here, today actually." Alicia said

"Oh that's cool," The girl said as she tried to snap the lid back onto her drink. "My names Dylan, What grade are you in?"

"Oh I am going into 10th, I am going to some school, I think its Briarwood or something like that, my names Alicia by the way." She said to Dylan.

"Really me too! I can show you around the town if you want," Dylan said.

"That would be great but I actually need some clothes, they were never packed from my old house," Alicia said hoping that she didn't seem rude to Dylan.

"That's okay I could come with you," Dylan said eagerly, "I love shopping."

"That would be great, I don't know where like any stores are." Alicia said as she took a sip of drink.

"Ha! I know where like everything in this entire mall is. I spend so much time here with my friends. You'll have to meet them eventually." Dylan said.

"Alright so are you ready to go?" Alicia asked

"Yeah Let's Go!" Dylan said excitedly.

After they left Starbucks they were shopping for three and a half hours. When they decided to leave her quick called her dad for Dean's number so that she could get him to come pick her up. After she called him she and Dylan were waiting outside for their rides. Dylan's ride, a range rover, pulled up and someone inside the car opened the door for her and said, "Come on Dyl we have to get ready for the sleepover."

"Kay coming," Dylan said to the girl in the car. Then she said to Alicia, "It was nice meeting you, find me Monday at school, I'll text you," She said as she gathered up her bags.

"Kay, bye," Alicia said as Dylan got into her car, just as dean pulled up in the limo. She started over towards the limo and dean opened the door for her and put her bags in the trunk.

When they got back to the house almost 20 minutes later Alicia was exhausted. The 20 hour plane ride and all the shopping she did wiped her out. She said goodnight to her parents, went up stairs and changed into her new cotton pajamas from Aerie, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was 11:26PM on a Friday night, which meant that the Pretty Committee was having their annual Friday night sleepover at Massies. Tonight they chose to sleep in the horse-shed-turned-spa on the big comfy sofas. Kendra had just left telling them that they needed to be sleeping by 11:30 so that they would be able to wake up and get ready for the first day of school on Monday. "Ughhh," Dylan complained, "I don't want to go to school Monday."

"Do you really think any of us want to," Massie said back to Dylan.

"That is any of us except Kristen," Claire said earning a giggle from Massie and an eye roll from Kristen.

"Shut up," Kristen said putting her dirty blonde hair into a messy bun, "Just because I do good in school doesn't mean I like it."

"Sure," Massie said with a non-believing expression on her face.

"So anyway before we have to go to bed who was that girl you were talking too when we got you from the mall?" Kristen asked trying to take the attention off her self.

"Oh her names Alicia, She's new here," Dylan said, "She is going to be in our grade at BOCD. I showed her around the mall and we did some shopping."

"So are you guys going to terrorize her like you did to me," Claire said facing Massie.

"God Kuh-laire we weren't that mean to you," Massie said using the old nickname that has considered obsolete since the beginning of ninth grade.

"Sure, keep telling your self that," Claire said defensively.

"Come on guys that stuff is like ancient history," Kristen said trying to avoid a fight between the two best friends.

"Yeah you would know since you love school so much," Massie fired back when all of a sudden her phone rang. She looked on the caller ID and of coarse it was her mother.

"I still see the lights on and it's 11:34," her mom said briskly.

"We know we were just turning the lights off," Massie said while motioning to Dylan to turn the lights off. Just as she did Massie said, "There see."

"Okay well goodnight," her mom said.

"Kay well you heard Masses mom," Dylan said hoping that they had forgotten the little argument they were just having, "Lets go to bed."

"Fine," Massie said, "Goodnight."

***

**I know worlds shortest chapter… the next one is almost done I promise**

**Review please!!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was Sunday afternoon and the light was shining through the front windows at the Rivera estate as Alicia walked into the kitchen for lunch. Today was the last day of summer vacation and she was kind of happy. All she did yesterday was go to staples and get the stuff she would need for school. She couldn't wait to start and make a ton of new friends. She already had met Dylan and she had been so nice. She hoped that her other friends would be just as nice.

"So are you excited about school tomorrow?" her mom asked her as she sat down at the counter.

"Yeah," she said just as Joyce slid her a grilled-cheese sandwich and home fries, "I can't wait until I actually make some friends here."

"Yeah, so what time do you want me to wake you up tomorrow?" her mom asked her.

"I don't know," Alicia said, "It depends on what time school starts."

"We should probably find that out."

"Yeah I'll go online or something."

"Okay so tell me what time later then," her mom said as she started to stand up, "I am going to the firm to meet your father for lunch."

"Okay bye mom."

After she was done with her sandwich she walked up the stairs to her fabulous bedroom. She jumped on her bed and pulled out her phone.

**Alicia: hey I was wondering what time school starts**

**Dylan: 1st period starts at 8**

**Alicia: kay thanks**

**Dylan: no problem…btw at lunch ill be sitting at table 18 want me to save you a seat?**

**Alicia: yeah that would be great ******

**Dylan: kay c u then!**

So much better then the computershe thought to her self.

"School is going to be horrible tomorrow," Derrick Harrington said to the boys while dribbling a soccer ball.

"Well at least we aren't freshmen this year," Cam Fisher said as he was blocking the sun from his eyes.

"And you guys know what that means," Josh said excitedly.

"VARSITY!" Derrick and Cam screamed in unison.

"I know soccer is going to be great this year," Chris Plovert said.

"And we all know who is going to be captain this year," Kemp Hurley added.

"Thank you, thank you, no need to applause," Josh said cockily.

"So Mr. Captain when do you think tryouts are going to be?" Derrick asked.

"I'm not sure, they will probably announce it tomorrow when we are in home room." Josh replied just as a car was pulling up in the fisher's driveway.

Cam's mom stepped out of the car and told Derrick, Josh, Chris, and Kemp that they had to leave because cam had to help bring in the groceries and that they would be eating dinner in like ten minutes. The four boys left and started heading back to their own houses knowing that they too would be eating soon.

The boys left and started the seven minute bike ride home, which of coarse would not have been complete with out Derrick trying to do some crazy BMX trick and falling. "Way to go," Kemp said as Derrick was lying on the street in obvious pain, "I'm pretty sure I just fixed the chain on your bike yesterday."

"Yeah sorry about that," Derrick said wincing.

"We all know that Kemp is the only one of us that is actually good at BMX," Josh said.

"Yeah really Derrick," Chris added for emphasis.

"Okay well Kemp will you please fix my bike," Derrick ask. Kemp just looked at him waiting for him to say something else. "Again," Derrick added.

"Sure," Kemp said. Derrick got up the ground and brushed himself off, he noticed that were a few scratches that were barely bleeding. Kemp was looking at the bike trying to figure out what Derrick did to it this time. After about two minutes of inspecting the bike in silence, he finally said, "Nothing too major. Your chain just fell off."

"Can you fix it now?" Derrick asked.

"Yeah it will only take me like three minutes," Kemp said. He easily slid the chain back on the bike with out a hassle. His hands however, were now covered in grease. "Hey Chris could you go get me that yellow flyer over there?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," Chris said dropping the limb of Derricks he was currently holding.

"Ouch," Derrick said as the limb hit the pavement once again.

When Chris returned he handed kemp the flyer. Kemp started to wipe his hands as Josh loudly said, "Wait."

"What?" Kemp asked.

"The Back of the Flyer," Josh said.

Kemp un-crumpled the flyer and smoothed it out. He looked at it and read it. "All it has is the information about some BMX contest." Kemp said.

"Yes, but what does it say the prize is for winning?" Josh asked.

"A new BMX bike." Kemp said un-excited by the news.

"A new bike that is, I don't know, maybe not a pink hammy down from you sister!" Josh exclaimed pointing at Kemps bike.

"Oh-no I see where your going with this," Kemp said shaking his head, "Yeah I would love a new bike that isn't pink or my sisters, but you guys know my mom would kill me if she found out I was racing again. She said I would never be allowed to after I broke my leg."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean Derrick can't race for you," Chris said.

"Yeah because we all know how well he is at doing world's most easy trick." Kemp said.

"Yeah but you could teach him," Josh said.

"Why don't one of you guys race?" Kemp asked.

"Because were even worse then Derrick." Chris said.

"Okay true but still I don't know this could be a bad idea." Kemp said.

"Well I don't think it's a bad idea and I am going to do it and win you a new bike, because quite frankly I am starting to get embarrassed being seen with you on that thing," Derrick said.

"I can already see that there is no way I'll win this argument." Kemp said.

"So is that a yes?" Josh asked.

"Under one condition," Kemp said.

"What?" Chris, Derrick, and Josh all asked in unison.

"That I am pit crew because I already see Derrick breaking his bike at least twice," Kemp said, "And-"

"Oh my god what else?" Chris said interrupting him.

"Chris and Josh are going to help me and take care of derrick while I fix his bikes at the race," Kemp said, "Oh and one more thing."

"What?" Josh asked in a semi-annoyed voice.

"We start training tomorrow after school." Kemp finished.

"Fine," Derrick agreed.

"Alright now that we wasted almost 15 minutes can we start going home, my mom is going to kill me if I am late," Josh said.

"Yeah let's go," Chris said.

"Okay lets tell Cam tomorrow in school," Kemp said handing the flyer to Derrick.

"Yeah that works," Derrick said.

"Alright see you tomorrow morning bright and early at the bus stop." Chris said turning up his driveway.

"Don't remind me," Josh said.

"Oh wait before I forget we don't have to take the bus tomorrow," Derrick said.

"What, Why?" Kemp said.

"Sammi can drive us," Derrick said.

"I'm pretty sure only seniors can park on the school grounds," Chris said coming back down from his driveway.

"Yes and in case you forgot my sister is two years older then us which makes her a senior," Derrick said.

"I never thought I would be so happy you had a older sister," Josh said.

"Yeah," Derrick said, "Last night my Parents surprised her with a new car," He said.

"Alright so what time are we going to leave?" Kemp asked.

"I don't know yet." I'll text you guys later." Derrick said.

"Alright well I am going to go inside now," Chris said, "Bye."

"Alright we'll see you tomorrow," Josh said. After Chris went inside it was only a matter of minutes before the rest of the boys parted their ways.

When Josh got home him and his parents ate dinner. After that he watched some T.V. and went up to his room. He signed onto AIM hoping that Alicia would be on. He hadn't talked to her since the day she left Spain, which felt like forever ago. He's wanted to text her but he wasn't sure if he should. He didn't know what to do and wasn't in the mood to tell the boys today because then he knew he wouldn't have been able to have the last day of summer vacation if she was all he could think about. About a half hour later he got the text saying that derrick and Sammi would come to get him at 7:35, which meant that they would get to the school at around 7:40. They would have 20 minutes to tell Cam about the BMX thing they were planning on entering. Josh signed off AIM and went to bed. After All he would have to be getting up early tomorrow.

***

See I told you I was almost done with the next chapter and I even did josh's POV for you. So reviews please, they only help to make my story better.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Good morning," Josh's mom said while sipping a cup of coffee from what appeared to be a hand painted mug as he entered the kitchen.

"This is the farthest thing from a good morning," Josh said while rubbing his tired eyes.

"Don't be so negative, it's the first day of school," His mom said.

"Hence why it's not a good morning," Josh said while walking over to the glossy wood cabinets looking for something to eat.

"Well what would make it a good morning?" His mom asked.

"If it 11:30 and I was still in my pajamas up in my bedroom," Josh said grabbing a pack of strawberry frosted pop-tarts.

"Well I have to go get your sister up and ready for school," His mom said standing up from where she was sitting, "At least try to have a goo-" she was interrupted by a car horn honking.

"Well I'll see you later," Josh said grabbing his pop-tarts and a binder off the kitchen counter, "Bye."

"Kay," His mother said back while heading up the stairs. Pausing at the top of the stair case she said, "At least try to stay out of trouble this year."

"Don't worry I will," Josh said running out the door.

When he got into the car and sat down Sammi was already pulling out of his driveway. Josh, Derrick, Chris, Kemp and Cam were all squished in the back seat.

A couple minutes later when they arrived at the school they all got out of the car and headed towards the main building. When they stepped inside it was a madhouse. Everybody was rushing in to get to the machines that looked like kiosks so that they could get their schedules. They knew it would be crowded but they didn't think it would be this crowded.

Soon after they got their schedules they all rushed off to their homerooms. They hadn't even had time to tell Cam about the BMX contest when they got into the building. Just as Josh opened his locker the bell rang, of coarse just his luck. It was the first day and he was already going to be late to homeroom. He quickly threw his binder in his locker and rushed off to room A236.

*******

Alicia had walked into the school all of five minutes ago and she had seen the hallways go from totally packed to completely deserted. She had assumed it was passing time since she and Dean had gotten lost on their way there. She walked around until she had finally found a security guard that pointed her to the main office was. Even though the school had already accepted her the principal had called her house last night and had said that she wanted to interview Alicia. She hoped they wouldn't notice that she was oh, an hour or so late.

"Hello?" Alicia said unsurely to the secretary that was sitting at a dark wooden desk.

"Yes, Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Umm, yeah I am new and they said on the phone that I am going to be getting interviewed," Alicia said.

"Okay you can wait right over there," The woman said pointing to a seat.

"Thanks," Alicia said. While she was waiting she had noticed that there were many awards hung up on the wall, from Safest School of New York, to the student of the Year Awards.

Just then a door opened and a woman dressed in a cream colored pant suit walked out and called her in. She followed the woman into a room and sat down. Once she was settled the woman spoke. "Alicia I am Principal Burns and I just wanted to check some things with you before we make you a schedule," she said while opening a folder.

"Okay what about the interview?" Alicia asked

"This is the interview," Principal Burns replied, "Okay so it says here that you were in English and French 3 honor classes, and that you were on scholarship for dance."

"Yeah that's right."

"Okay well I spoke to your mother on the phone and you are going to have a part scholarship here."

"Okay."

"Well then," Principal Burns said as she scribbled something onto a piece of paper, "Give this to the secretary and she will give you your schedule, your locker assignment, and a pass to your next class."

"Okay, Thank you," Alicia said as she walked out of Principal Burns's office. She handed the secretary the piece of paper Principal Burns had given her and five minutes later the secretary gave her back her schedule, locker assignment and a pass.

She had just found her locker and put her things away as the bell rang. She checked her phone; it was now 11:45. This meant that the entire student body was on their way to the cafeteria.

**Alicia: Heyy wheres the caf??**

**Dylan: to the left of the auditorium **

**Alicia: Kayy thanks**

**Dylan: Don't forget table 18**

**Alicia: I wont, thanks :) **

After she found stairs and went to the first floor she saw Dylan. "Hey," Dylan said as she started to wave to Alicia.

"Hey," Alicia said waving back to her.

"Guys, this is Alicia," Dylan said to her friends that Alicia had recognized from the mall the other day. As they started walking to the cafeteria Dylan continued, "Alicia, this is Kristen," she said motioning to the Athletic looking girl wearing a cute Roxy sundress and who had Blonde hair pulled back into two French braids. "This is Claire," She said pointing to the girl with bright blue eyes and what Alicia had thought were really cute gold sandals. "And this is Massie," She said pointing to the girl to her left who had glossy shoulder length brown hair and a really nice charm bracelet. Alicia recognized her as the one who had yelled to Dylan from the car. After Dylan finished introducing her to everyone, the five of them were off to the cafeteria.

*******

**sorry for not updating in a while I've been busy**

**so what did you think??**

**Review please!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Alicia walked into the cafeteria she was amazed. It didn't look anything like a cafeteria at all. In her old school there had been orange plastic trays, plastic chairs and tables. The walls were painted a boring off-white color. Here at OCD there are bamboo tables and chairs, and the trays were a cool stainless steel, and the walls were a soft green color. Alicia followed the girls to what she assumed was table 18. They put their books down and headed for the line.

Alicia was eyeing the selections of food as she pushed her stainless steel tray along the rail. Everything was so good looking. In her old school the food hadn't been this good. She decided to get the colorful garden salad with ranch dressing. She paid for her food and followed Claire back to table eighteen.

"So where are you from anyway?" Massie asked rudely.

"Connecticut," Alicia replied. In an attempt to make conversation with the other girls Alicia asked, "So what did you guys do over the summer?"

"I went to Florida," Claire said

"Shocker," Kristen said, "Don't you go there like every summer?"

"Ever since we moved here," Claire replied, "What about you Kristen I doubt you did anything exciting."

"I was at soccer camp all summer," Kristen said.

"Is that why you couldn't reply to any of our text messages?" Massie asked.

"Yeah they didn't allow us to have phones." Kristen said, "What about you Dyl?"

"Umm hello do any of you watch the Daily Grind? I was in Europe with my mom all summer. How about you Alicia, What did you do all summer?"

"Oh I was in Spain visiting my family," She answered, "How about you Massie?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh I was just stayed at my house in the Hamptons in the summer." She replied coolly.

"Did you work for that Be Pretty makeup company again?" Kristen asked

"Nahh I am so over them," Massie answered, "So, Alicia how did you manage to live in a country for like, three months, without knowing anyone but your family?" she asked trying to make Alicia feel uncomfortable.

"Oh it wasn't that bad, I met people there." Alicia said

"Did the people you met speak English?" Claire asked

"Yeah, they live somewhere here in the states." Alicia replied.

"That's cool; it would really suck if you had to speak Spanish all summer long." said Kristen.

"Yeah, I absolutely hated not knowing what people were saying when I was in Europe," Dylan said.

"Umm don't they speak English in Europe?" Massie asked

Kristen, Claire, and Alicia each let out a quick giggle before Kristen answered, "Umm Massie, Spain is in Europe and most people speak Spanish there, and in France the speak French, and in Ger-"

"Alright I get it not everyone in Europe speaks English," Massie snapped. For the rest of lunch the pretty committee and Alicia sat there talking about their classes and other random things like those ridiculous Gladiator sandals that everyone thought looked good.

*******

"Alright so are you in?" Derrick asked Cam. He had just explained their whole plan of the BMX thing to him.

"Umm, yeah sure," Cam replied.

"That didn't sound very enthusiastic," Kemp commented.

"Shut up man," Cam said as he took a sip of his vitamin water as the regular lunchtime announcements started.

_"Good day students, it's me Principal Burns and I would like to welcome all of you back to school. Before I sign off I have a few announcements to make, First tryouts for this years soccer teams will be held today after school for both boys and girls directly after school. Also Tryouts for the schools annual winter play will be held this Friday after school and rehearsals will be held after school daily. That is all of the announcements I have for you today. Have a good day students."_

"Well then," Kemp said, "I guess we won't be starting training right after school."

"Well soccer is more important then that BMX competition," Josh said.

"Yeah to you, you guys know I only play because of my stupid scholarship," Kemp said, "Looks like we'll have to start training after tryouts."

"What?" Derrick questioned loudly, "Are you crazy? We can't train for that thing after tryouts we are going to be exhausted."

"Well then when do you want to train, the competition is in like 2 weeks!" Kemp said.

"Alright fine we can train after tryouts." Derrick said.

"Thank you," Kemp replied just as the bell rang.

"Well, see you guys later at tryouts," Cam said.

"Yeah see you later," Josh said.

*******

**So sorry for not updating in forever I've been busy with other things. **

**Reviews would be lovely I want to know what you think of this really short chapter, but don't worry the next one will bee amazing I promise. I think I am going to make josh and Alicia meet.**

xoxo


End file.
